


Clean Shave

by tinypeckers



Series: Orange is the new Jack [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, future ahot6, oitnb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had tried to live his life by the book but there was that one incident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Shave

**Author's Note:**

> TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY AND ALSO OITNB DAY
> 
> I blame Nii for all of this, yup. yup. <3

How did he end up here?

 

Jack sighed heavily as he regarded himself in the mirror. The orange outfit he’d been given was ill-fitting and creased. He looked washed up, over and done with. Perhaps Jack was. He thought that he’d left this behind him. Jack had given this all up years ago – the heists, the thrill, the crime, the sin. Jack had said good bye to that life and moved onto his new one. There was no escaping his old life. Jack knew that now. It had cost him his new one. Jack resented his past self. He had been naïve and out of his mind. He was particularly pissed that they’d made him shave his beard. It had taken years to grow it to the level that Jack had had it and now, he had to face the fact that he’d had a double chin for an awful long time. Jack shook his head at himself. How had he got here? Well, that was a stupid question.

 

Jack knew exactly how he’d ended up here.

 

 

oOo

 

As a late night local radio DJ, Jack kept some odd hours. It was a joke, really. He got paid a pittance for long hours and got to go home when everyone else was asleep. At least Jack managed to avoid the traffic. He couldn’t avoid the stumbling drunks or weird call girls that stood too close to his cars at red lights though. Jack only politely smiled at them all and carried along his drive home. His house was on the outskirts of Los Santos. Jack was glad that that was the case. Los Santos was a city riddled with crime and sleazy bastards. He wanted to distance himself from then as much as he could. Jack had only stayed because generations of his family had lived here. They told tales of how wonderful it used to be and Jack laughed at their naivety. Los Santos had always been a bad town – Jack was sure it was engraved into the pavements. If Jack could afford to leave Los Santos he was sure that he would.

 

 

Jack groaned as he hit another red light. It was strange considering the fact he was the only car on the road. Jack took it as it went though. He was almost out of the city. He could be at home soon. Jack let his head fall onto his window. He gazed unseeingly out onto the street. Jack knew that he could fall asleep right there and then. There was no way that it would be legal. He would cause a crash before Jack had even managed to get a good doze in. The thought was nice though. Jack had barely let his eyes close when the passenger door of his vehicle was torn open. The ginger jumped up in surprise. A man with sleepy eyes and arms riddled with tattoos regarded him with a sceptical gaze for a moment before he slammed the door closed and yelled,

“Drive!”

 

 

Jack shouldn’t have listened. He should have questioned the overfilled paper bags the man held and the gun that wasn’t really concealed in his hand. Yet Jack released his hand brake, put his foot down and ran the red light for a man he did not know. The man was tense. Jack was tense. His car was not used to speed and yet here he was, speeding like a mad man through the not-quite-sleeping streets of Los Santos.

“W-Where are we going?” Jack stuttered. He hated himself for it.

“Your place.” The stranger replied. Jack was horrified.

“What? No, I don’t even know you!” Jack cried out, “you could be a serial killer!” The man smirked. Jack wasn’t reassured by such a sinister gesture.

“I’m Geoff. Take me to your place.” Geoff demanded.

“You owe me.” Jack told Geoff. Why was he doing this? Why hadn’t he booted Geoff from his car?

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Geoff said.

 

 

The car was silent for all of a minute. Jack was a nervous speaker.

“So what are you then? A prostitute?” Jack joked. Why was he joking with a potentially dangerous man? What was wrong with him! Geoff turns to him. His expression is serious.

“Is that what you want me to be?” He asks with no emotion, “that can be your payment for hiding me.” Geoff adds. Jack is more confused than turned on.

“I’m… hiding you?” Jack questions. Geoff rolls his eyes.

“Of course, do you normally accept strangers into your car and take them home?” Geoff asks Jack now. Jack shakes his head. Of course not, that’s insane. “Exactly.” Geoff says. That doesn’t help Jack at all. He doesn’t question it. He’s more preoccupied by his ‘payment’ as Geoff called it… in Jack’s eyes, sex for a lift isn’t a bad deal. He smiled. Yeah, he’s going to get laid.

 

 

Jack still didn’t know what was inside Geoff’s bags. That didn’t really matter to him in the moment. They were on his bedroom floor along with Geoff’s clothes. Jack’s clothes were somewhere in the kitchen… or was it the living room? Geoff wasn’t exactly a patient man. Jack didn’t mind. It just felt nice for someone else to touch him. He hadn’t exactly been with another man before but it was definitely an experience. Jack had the beginnings of a beard and Geoff hadn’t shaved for what felt like a week. His breath tasted of whiskey and danger. Jack ate it up like a kid with candy. Jack’s hands were sloppy and shaking. Geoff’s hands were steady and knew exactly what they were doing. The ginger choked back a moan when Geoff’s fingers finally curled around his cock. The bastard had been avoiding it the entire time they’d been fooling around. Jack was desperate.

 

 

“Are you really this hard?” Geoff chuckled into Jack’s ear. Jack’s reply was a long, drawn out snore. Geoff recoiled away from the man he’d kept on edge. Sure enough, Jack was fast asleep. Geoff was almost offended. It was only almost because really, he couldn’t be bothered and he just wanted to sleep off the booze and adrenaline. Geoff shrugged. Half a hand job was an easy trade off for what was essentially aiding a criminal. It wouldn’t matter a few days from now – nobody would have to know about Jack’s involvement. He could let this poor man carry on with his life. Geoff was glad that he had picked Jack though.  It meant he did not have to work to stay the night. He left Jack’s cock alone. The ginger didn’t need his help anymore. It was already going soft. Still, Geoff thought that it was a waste. It was a nice size and Geoff hadn’t had a good fuck in a while.

 

 

All of Geoff’s dirty thoughts were disregarded when he dropped down onto the bed. Jack was like his personal heater. Geoff pressed himself against his side just for human contact. He hadn’t been able to settle down in a bed with someone like this in such a long time. It was nice. Jack was nice. Geoff let out a small, embarrassing noise when Jack shifted in his sleep and pulled Geoff closer to him. Geoff pressed a quick, slightly wet kiss to Jack’s chest. It was such a shame that he’d have to be gone by the morning.

 

 

Jack woke just as the light filtered through his window. He turned to regard his bed mate only to find him missing. In Geoff’s place was a cheeky note that read ‘thanks for last night’ and a wad of cash that must have been more than a month of Jack’s pay cheque. Jack scoffed and cast the money aside. Geoff had been immaculate when cleaning up after himself. If it had not have been for the money and the note, Jack would have believed last night to be a dream. Feeling rather disappointed at the lack of his bed mate, Jack wandered through his home. He found a newspaper shoved through his letterbox and snatched it. Jack liked to read when he ate his breakfast. He unfolded it as he walked. Jack almost choked upon his spit. There, smiling up at him in front of a height chart and behind a plaque with his name of it, was Geoff. The headline read,

“The Fake AH Crew strike again!” Jack swallowed. What had he got himself into?

 

 

oOo

 

 

Jack cursed his younger self. If only he had known, Jack thought. That had been years ago. It was probably Geoff, the bastard, who had named him at his trial. He probably got years off of his sentence or something. It didn’t matter now. Jack just had to serve his time. It would be fine. It’s not like Geoff could get to him again in here.


End file.
